


oh, the right romantic line

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, based on rocketman live concert, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: richard surprises taron at his performance





	oh, the right romantic line

**Author's Note:**

> gonna get to your prompts soon, i’m working on them. but I had the idea since last night. I know this isn’t the best either

taron had felt a little down tonight. of course, at the same time, he was very proud and fortunate to perform tonight alongside elton. but he hadn't seen his fiancé in a month and currently was going to perform without him there to see. it was quite disappointing to him.

yet, the credits rolled, he went on, and performed his first song with elton. i'm gonna love me again, for the first time. he honestly surprised himself by how big his smile was and happy he felt in that moment. 

then, the announcer began to read off dexter, bryce, bernie, and jamie's names as well. taron begun to block it out, instead staring at the sparkling ring on his finger before going and hugging tightly onto his costars.

then,,,

"—richard madden." he really hadn't listened to what had been said besides his fiancé's name, yet his head immediately shot up. he could hear the raging applause and cheers coming from the crowd. then he met his boyfriend's eyes, a little crinkled from the huge smile adorning his face as he looked back at him. 

he wasn't too sure if it was supposed to be a surprise in all, or if the rest of the crew had known. judging by the smirk on elton's face, he'd definitely known and taron would interrogate him later. but all he really cared about right now was the older man walking across the stage. his smile had grown even bigger if possible and he didn't even feel the tears of happiness gather on his tear line. he just ran across the stage to his fiancé.

he wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, whilst the taller mans draped around his waist. the two shared a quick peck on the lips, they weren't giving the crowd a show, before taron tucked his head into richard's neck and they had swayed.

"amazing like always, love." richard had murmured into his ears before they pulled away from each other.

“you should’ve told me you were coming, dickie!” taron teased, “we could’ve performed honky cat.” 

“i mean, we’ve still got time. unfortunately there’s no auto tune available live, though.” richard joked. 

the crowd laughed a bit, while taron had given richard his best glare. he would have to yell at him later for talking bad about his singing.

richard embraced everyone else in a hug, before standing next to taron, wrapping an arm around his waist. he pulled taron against him before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"you're doing great things, angel." ,,,and taron smiled up at him.

taron gave his best performance that night. another song performed for the first time.   
and richard had clapped the loudest.


End file.
